Naruto: Gaming Addition
by Shinigama's-Son
Summary: Naruto is resting the day before the Zabuza fight. When a book falls on his lap. Little does he know that this book can be both a savior and a curse.
1. Introduction

**Naruto: Gaming Addition**

Chapter 1: Introduction

Hello my name is Shinigami-sama. And if you are reading this than you are F***ing awesome! Anyways this is my first story and i hope i can make it as enjoyable as you guys expect. I would like to say that i have hope hopes for this story and hope it will get positive feedback. I would like to ask you to post reviews so that i can see what needs improving. One last thing I Do Not Own NARUTO and the 'Theme' for this story is based on of Majin Hentai X's Idea.

* * *

**Preview of Chapter 1:**

Naruto was laying down on the sofa in Tazuna's house. It had been a long mission so far and he and his team had earned a well deserved day of rest. As he was about to fall asleep he heard a low whistle and a book dropped straight in his crotch. "Oww! God that hurt." he said softly as to not wake the whole house. He looked at the object that had fallen on his lap and saw it was a a book. As he noticed the title of the book his face turned from a pained expression to one of confusion. The title said 'The Complete Guide to Naruto the Game'. He picked up the book and read page one. ' Naruto if you are reading this then before you do anything read this book COVER to COVER. If you are not Naruto then well lets just say bye.' Naruto set back on the couch and started to read the book cover to cover.

* * *

Well there is your little preview thank you for reading and if you have advice, questions, etc. just leave a review and i will answer you either by PM or review. Also I will be uploading Chapter 1 when I hit 10 reviews. Welp i am finished so till next time Ja Ne!


	2. Chapter 1: The Book

**Chapter 1: The Book**

Naruto was laying down on the sofa in Tazuna's house. It had been a long mission so far and he and his team had earned a well deserved day of rest. As he was about to fall asleep he heard a low whistle and a book dropped straight in his crotch. "Oww! God that hurt." he said softly as to not wake the whole house. He looked at the object that had fallen on his lap and saw it was a a book. As he noticed the title of the book his face turned from a pained expression to one of confusion. The title said 'The Complete Guide to Naruto the Game'. He picked up the book and read page one. ' Naruto if you are reading this then before you do anything read this book COVER to COVER. If you are not Naruto then well lets just say bye.' Naruto set back on the couch and started to read the book cover to cover.

' Naruto, you do not know this but you are in a video game. This book is here to explain you how this video game works. Now the point of this game is for you to beat it. The only way for you to beat it is to complete all the challenges and complete each avatar. With each avatar there will be new challenges. Since you just found out about this game i will explain how to acess different avatars, see your challenges, and see your stats ( will be covered later). Now to access the main menu all you have to do is to take your hand and and put it over your hart and say "Main Menu" you will then be taken to the main menu were you can both save your progress and switch to the different avaters you have unlocked.

The skills and stats you have are based on your progress in the game. Like for instance if you were to beat someone that had a bloodline you would unlock the ability to use it but in order to use these skills there are requirements. I will not go into detail on this because you will see what i mean eventually. Your stats are your physical abilities or rather the capability of your physical abilities at the moment. As you do challenges, pass milestones, level up, etc, you will gain both skill and stat points in which you can spend in different categories to unlock abilities or make your physical abilities better. Both sections have a skill cap of 700 points.

Now that i have explained the extent of the game I believe you are ready to begin. You will see a green start button in front of you right about now. You have to click it to begin the game. One tip to you is to take advantage of the multiple lives or you will not beat the game.

Naruto pressed the green button and a series of events followed. One, A lists of black words popped up saying '**Congratulations you have passed the Ninja Academy! 1000 Points. Learn the Kage Bushin Jutsu! 500 points. Beat the Demon Brothers! 400 points. Survive against Zabuza 600 Points.' **Two a screen popped up saying **'Stats and Skills'** which showed the following

**Stats**

**Strength: 30**

**Speed: 25**

**Stamina: 40**

**Intelligence: 15**

**Chakra Capacity: 50**

**Chakra Control: 20**

**Skills**

**Sexual Attractiveness: 0**

**Stealth: 0**

**Taijutsu: 0**

**Genjutsu: 0**

**Ninjutsu: 0**

**Bonus Skills**

**None At the Moment**

***You start out with 0 points in the skill section. You must apply them yourself unlike the stats were you start out with some and can put some in as well.***

**Points ****Available**

**Stats: 250**

**Skills: 50**

**Level: 4**

Naruto could not believe anything at the moment. He had just read that his whole life had been a video game. He then realized that he could not fret with that now. Now he decided that he would use his points. So he put 45 ST points in Intelligence, 35 in Chakra Control, 55 in Speed, 30 in Strength, 25 in stamina, and split the last 60 evenly among the stats.

He then spent his skill points like this : He spent 10 in all the skills so they would be divide evenly. "Well that clears that and i really should get some rest cause this is a lot to digest." And with that he fell into a sound sleep.

**Ending Stats**

**Stats**

**Strength: 70**

**Speed: 90**

**Stamina: 75**

**Intelligence: 70**

**Chakra Capacity: 60**

**Chakra Control: 65**

**Skills**

**Sexual Attractiveness: 10 - Civilians now find you attractive. **

**Stealth: 10 - You can now sneak past your peers 90% of the time.**

**Taijutsu: 10 - You can now compete with your peers in a Taijutsu fight.**

**Genjutsu: 10 - E rank Genjutsu can now be broken 95% of the time.**

**Ninjutsu: 10 - You now have a better understanding of the mechanics behind Jutsu D rank and under.**

**Bonus Skills**

**None At the Moment**

***You start out with 0 points in the skill section. You must apply them yourself unlike the stats were you start out with some and can put some in as well.***

**Points ****Available**

**Stats: 0**

**Skills: 0**

**Level: 4**

Well how was it. Tell me i a review or PM me. As usual i am done for this installment so Ja Ne!


End file.
